


Just a Disagreement Among Siblings

by DragonDetective



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, In Which Moomintroll is way too hospitality focused and it makes Snork really really uncomfortable, Siblings, Sleepovers, because i love that content and im so sad it got dropped its my FAVORITE, color changing snorks also, pls dont rely on this for moominmamma content, shes not a central character but i cant stop u ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDetective/pseuds/DragonDetective
Summary: Snork comes to check on his sister at Moominhouse, but finds himself spending the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> theres a ton of dialogue because thats my favorite thing to write. uhhh please hmu with what i can improve and etc. i dont write a lot but i really enjoy it so any input is appreciated so long as its constructive and not mean 👌
> 
> ALSO i characterize snork based on the books and. really everyone based on the books, and personal interpretations from the other moomin media i've taken in. hope everyones chill w that lol

The sky was dark and the stars twinkled in the air, clouds sparsely moving to cover them. The moon wasn’t very high in the sky quite yet, but it illuminated the forest well. The leaves were oranges, reds, and browns, falling to dry up on the dirt below. Many critters were asleep, and the wood was quiet aside from an occasional breeze and the crunching of leaves.  
  
“Darned sister…” the Snork mumbles to himself, stomping along the path and crushing the leaves beneath his feet. “Haven’t a clue where she is and it’s been hours since she was supposed to be home… Could be with Moomintroll, but she could also be in trouble… Wouldn’t be surprised,” he huffs, his fur red opposed to its normal mauve. “Hope I haven’t missed her,” he says, looking up and around the forest, pulling his hood down from over his head. “Certainly I would have heard her yell if she needed help… Pah, whatever. If she’s not with the Moomins then I’ll have something to worry about.”

 

 

The Snork continued to go along to Moominhouse, slowly letting the anger within him go and turning to worry and his color to green. Once he found the blue house on the hill he quickly ran for the door. “Moomins!” He called, hoping one would hear him before he even got to the door. He forces himself to a halt before knocking on the door, and finding it almost immediately opened by Moominmamma.  
  
“Good evening, Snork, is there something the matter?” She asks, moving away from the doorway to let him inside.  
  
“Well, I don’t quite know where Snork Maiden is, she was supposed to be home about three hours ago, but I didn’t see her on my way here and-” the Snork explains breathlessly.  
“Oh, do calm down, dear. She’s just upstairs with Moomintroll, they’re getting ready for bed. I had no idea she was meant to go home for the evening, else I would have sent her off. Are you okay?” Moominmamma asks, moving from the living room into the kitchen, Snork trailing behind her.  
“Yes, ma’am, I’m alright now…”

“Good. Would you like to stay too?” She asks, offering him a glass of water. “I’d hate for you to walk all the way back home after just arriving, especially in the dark like this.”  
  
“Oh, no, I would just like to speak with my sister before I go,” he says. “And thank you for the drink. I got quite excited when I saw your house…”  
  
Moominmamma gives a soft smile, “Of course. They’re upstairs in Moomintroll’s room, and I’ll be downstairs a while longer cleaning up the house. If you do end up staying overnight you don’t need to ask permission or let me know, but do tell me if you leave so I can give you something for the road.”  
  
“Thank you, ma’am.”  
  
“Of course,” Moominmamma says before giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder and returning to the kitchen sink and cleaning her family’s mess.  
  
Snork smiles at her a moment, his color settling back to mauve. He finishes his water and gently sets the glass beside the sink while she works before heading upstairs.

 

 

Up the spiral staircase there was a hallway with a few doors, and at the end a window with a string above it to a door to the attic. The hallway was surprisingly uncluttered compared to the rest of the house. To the right there was one door partially cracked open with soft laughter coming from within, all other rooms silent.  
  
“Oh, silly Moomintroll, you can’t just say things and expect me to get what you mean,” Snorkmaiden says with a giggle, carefully brushing out her tail.  
  
“But it’s true! Yesterday I saw a-”  
  
There came a knock from the door.  
  
“.. um, hold on,” Moomintroll says, moving to the door before opening it wide. There stood Snork, who quickly looked past Moomintroll and to his sister, who seemed none too pleased to see him. “Hello, Snork! What’re you doing here?” the Moomin asks.  
  
“I came to talk to my sister, is all.”  
  
“Certainly! Snorkmaiden, I’m going to go to get extra blankets and pillows in the meantime. Are you staying, Snork?” He asks.  
  
“Oh, no. I don’t intend to stay the evening. I’ll only be a few minutes, hopefully,” the Snork explains, stepping past Moomintroll and into the bedroom.  
  
“Okay… Well, it’d be no trouble if you decide to stay! I’ll go get that stuff now,” and with that Moomintroll was quick down the stairs, Snork shutting the door behind him.  
  
“What is it?” Snorkmaiden asked, giving him an annoyed glare. “Is there something wrong?”  
  
“Yes, there is. I really would have appreciated it if you’d come home when you said you would instead of staying here. You had me worried sick, Snorkmaiden,” Snork says. “You were supposed to be home three hours ago, I was scared you might have gotten hurt on the way home or something like that,” he says, approaching his sister.  
  
“Well I can handle myself perfectly well, and you should know by now I change my mind about how long I wish to spend with Moomintroll all the time.”  
  
“When we first met him you almost died because of a bush,” Snork comments with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“And I stopped Moomintroll from dying to a giant octopus!” Snorkmaiden counters, raising her voice and beginning to turn red. “You need to learn that I very well can manage myself and whatever situation I may find myself in. I can be resourceful and not only take care of myself but others too! If I decide I don’t want to come home exactly when we’ve discussed that’s entirely my business and not one bit yours!”  
  
“You know I’m only worried about your well being, right?” Snork asks, looking her over.  
  
She gives a huff and opens the door. “I’d really like it if you went back home and left Moomintroll and I to enjoy our evening. I’m not an infant, I know the way home, and if you’re so scared for my safety then I know that Moomintroll and the rest of the Moomins would keep me safe. Don’t expect me home at any specific time tomorrow, or even tomorrow at all.”  
  
“Snorkmaiden, you’re overreacting, I didn’t intend to upset you.”  
  
“Well you did, and I’d appreciate if you left now. I don’t want to have a meeting about this when I get home either, unless you make me the head of the meeting, as it’s my choice to how much time I spend where and with who.”  
  
“Snorkmaiden-”  
  
“No! Not another word! Away with you!” She takes Snork’s arm and shoves him out of Moomintroll’s bedroom and into the hallway before slamming the door shut.  
  
“...What happened in there?” Moomintroll asks quietly from down the hall, approaching Snork carefully with his arms full of pillows and blankets. “Are you ok? Is Snorkmaiden?”  
  
Snork sighs, “Oh, yes. She’s fine, I’m fine… Just an argument between siblings. You and Little My have them don’t you?” He asks.  
  
“Not necessarily, she may play a trick on me or make me mad, but there’s never really an argument to be had. We get along well enough, even though we’re as different as can be. So what was all that about?”  
  
“She’s displeased because I fretted over her a little, we arranged that she’d be home three hours ago, but she decided to stay the night instead… I was worried about her, is all.”  
  
“Oh… Well, I know she wants you to leave, but I got enough pillows and blankets for you to stay the night too, since it’s so late.”  
“I appreciate that, but I don’t think it’d be the best of ideas,” Snork says  
  
“You could sleep on the couch downstairs, I’m sure Mamma wouldn’t mind, especially after such a fuss.”  
  
“No..”  
  
“Yeah, yeah! Here, let’s go ask Mamma.” Moomintroll says, setting everything down on the ground beside his door before taking the Snork’s hand and leading him down into the living room.

 

 

Moominmamma sat in her chair in the living room, the fire low and quietly knitting to pass time before bed.  
  
A cry from Snork interrupts the relative quiet, “Really Moomintroll, I can make the way back home, it’s okay!”  
  
Moominmamma looks up to the two boys rushing down the stairs. “Good evening boys. Everything alright?”  
  
“Mhm! Can Snork sleep on the couch tonight? It’s really late but he and Snorkmaiden got into a fight, so he doesn’t want to sleep in my room with us,” Moomintroll explains rather quickly.  
  
“So that’s what all that was… Mm, yes I don’t see why he can’t, and if Snorkmaiden changes her mind then you wouldn’t mind having him stay in there with you, would you?”  
  
“No, of course not. Here, Snork, let me get the stuff I set aside for you,” Moomintroll says before running upstairs without any time for Snork to have any input.  
  
Snork sighs, “Goodness.. I meant to leave, Moominmamma, but-”  
  
Moominmamma shakes her head, “No, I understand. My little Moomintroll can be rather insistent, can’t he? Here, I can help you get ready for bed, then. He is right, it’s rather late. It could be best you stayed,” she says, rising from her chair and setting her project aside. She carefully undoes his cloak for him and hangs it up. “There are snacks in the kitchen if you find yourself hungry, and Moomintroll will help you make your bed. I’ll be rounding up Moominpappa, so if you need me I’ll be in the second door on the left of the hallway, okay, dear?”  
  
“Yes ma’am, thank you…”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Moomintroll comes racing down the stairs, out of breath by this point with all the running up and down, before setting two blankets and a pillow down by the couch. “I didn’t know how many pillows you wanted, but Snorkmaiden said you only ever used one your whole life, so,” he says with the occasional pause for air.  
  
Snork gave an unconvincing smile, “Oh, thank you, Moomintroll.. Ah, um.. Really, I think I should go home, though…”  
  
“It’s no bother to us! Here,” Moomintroll began to set up the blankets, and Moominmamma gives a soft chuckle from the stairwell.  
  
“Sleep well, you two.” She bids, before going to retrieve her husband from his study.  
  
“Night, Mamma!” calls Moomintroll, and the Snork gives a quiet thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean he’s going to stay the night, Moomintroll? He’s a wimp,” She says, helping him lay blankets out on the ground in a comfortable pile for the two to sleep on and share, as Moomintroll’s bed was too small for the both of them.

“I just thought since it was so late out he would prefer to stay and leave in the morning, I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable,”

“An unintended consequence.” She sighs and stands upright, “I’m going to invite him up here before he loses his tail and becomes more purple than he already is. Hopefully he’ll take me up on the offer, and I won’t have to help him come down from anything. Maybe he’ll be quiet for once and not try to bring anything up. I’ll be back,” She says, bending down to give his snout a gentle nuzzle with her own before leaving the room.

 

Snorkmaiden gets about halfway down the stairs before pausing and staring out over the living room. “Snork?” She calls quietly, before watching him stir from out of a blanket pile on the couch.

“Yes, Snorkmaiden?” He asks, looking up at her, his fur plum.

“Are you alright? You know you can come upstairs and sleep with us, keep you company. It’s not home but hopefully with me there you’ll feel better than- well, you currently do… You’ve darkened quite a bit, I’m afraid,” she says, coming all the way down and leaning on the railing.

Snork sighs, “I do wish I was home…”

Snorkmaiden sits beside him, “Yes, and I wish you were too. Now, come on. Let us get you settled in upstairs,” she says, taking his glasses from the table and carefully looping the strings around his ears. She stands and gathers his pillow and he gets the blankets. Snorkmaiden carefully holds their tails together before heading back to Moomintroll with him.

 

Moomintroll had left the door open for the two of them and sat on his bed, playing idly with his fingers. With a soft thud of the extra pillow and blankets being tossed to the ground he looks up and quickly goes over to Snork. “I’m really sorry! I didn’t think it would upset you, I just didn’t want you to think it would be any inconvenience at all to actually stick around,” he starts, before continuing to ramble on with an apology.

Snorkmaiden gives a small sigh and lets go of her brother’s tail before taking Moomintroll’s hand. “He’s alright, you’re alright. Don’t worry about it. Snork, do you want to sleep alone or with everyone else?” She asks, getting an unsure shrug as an answer. “Okay… Moomintroll, do you have an alarm clock?”

“An alarm clock? What for? There’s no rush to do anything tomorrow, is there?”

“Snork likes to wake up at a very specific time, so.. Do you or don’t you?”

“I mean… I should, but I don’t use it very often. I can look for it if you’d like.”

“That I would. Thank you, Moomintroll,” Snorkmaiden says with a smile, nuzzling her snout against his and watching him blush with a small laugh before getting back to business. “But this is urgent! Please come back soon, love.” Moomintroll nods and heads out of the room.

“So… Moomintroll and I have made a pile of blankets and such to sleep together on the floor since Moomintroll’s bed is rather small. If you’d like, you can sleep with us, or in Moomintroll’s bed, or on your own in a smaller blanket pile if you want to stay on the same level. Alternatively, we can sleep together on the floor and Moomintroll in his bed if you think that it’d be of more help to you. It’s whatever you’d like, and I’m certain Moomintroll wouldn’t mind a bit,” Snorkmaiden explains again.

“... I think I could lay with the both of you, and if I find too much discomfort in it I can move to the bed…” the Snork finally decides, getting onto the ground to help lay out a spot for himself. Snorkmaiden nods and begins adjusting the rest of the blankets as well to make space.

 

The two continue to discuss sleeping arrangements until Moomintroll arrives with an alarm in hand, immediately offering it to Snork. “There you go, it’s a little unloved but should do the trick just fine. What time do you want to get up?”

“Six o’ seven in the morning exactly.”

“Why…?”

Snorkmaiden shakes her head at Moomintroll before crawling over to give her brother a hug. “I wouldn’t worry about it, just know that the alarm will go off then. How deep of a sleeper are you, Moomintroll?”

“Depends on the night,”

“Well, hopefully you won’t be bothered by the alarm. If Snork gets upset in the night are you ok with him using your bed?”

“Oh, that’s fine! I truly am sorry for upsetting you, Snork,” Moomintroll says.

“It’s fine, really, Moomintroll,” Snork assures, leaning onto his sister’s shoulder. She smiles at him and pats beside her for Moomintroll to join them. He only shakes his head.

“Um… Do you need anything else before bed, then?” Moomintroll asks.

“Pajamas?” Snorkmaiden suggests, looking to Snork, who nods. “Okay. Moomintroll, can you give Snork a spare set? I’ll go get changed with the extra I have here and be right back,” she says, getting up and smiling at the two boys before leaving.

 

Snork watches her and after a moment rises to his feet while Moomintroll shuffles through his dresser. “You’re very kind, Moomintroll… I appreciate your help, and you spending time with her. She really likes your company, and I hear a lot about you,” Snork says. “It’s not hard to see why she likes it over here so much.”

“Oh, uh.. Thank you, I guess. I like her too, she’s awfully sweet and, nice to spend time with… uh, here.” Moomintroll holds out a blue and white striped sleep shirt, a bit larger than himself. “Pappa had given it to me because he said he’d grown out of it, but I’m not grown into it just yet. I don’t know if it’ll be perfect, but it’ll probably be better than too small…?”

“Thank you, it should be fine.”

 

One by one the fluffy trolls laid down on their blanket pile, Snorkmaiden in the middle of the two boys. Snork had calmed himself back to mauve, and Snorkmaiden instead of pale green a nice pink as she whispered sweet and silly words to Moomintroll and stayed quite close. She continued laughing softly with Moomintroll, all while keeping herself from disrupting her brother, who’s tail she again had in her own.

“Oh, how wonderful you are, my dear Moomintroll,” she says, accompanied with a giggle and a squeeze of the hand. “I do think it’s time we sleep though, I’d hate to wake Snork, and I think I may walk with him home after breakfast instead of staying another day…”

“That’s fine, Snorkmaiden. I hope things are alright.”

“They will be. Goodnight, Moomintroll,” She says, adjusting the blanket the couple shared (while Snork, of course, had his own).

“Goodnight, Snorkmaiden,” Moomintroll replies, before settling in against his pillow one last time and near immediately falling asleep.

Snorkmaiden turned to look at her brother, who laid facing the wall, back towards the others. After a long silence she asks, “How’re you doing, Snork?”

“..Alright. Glad you’re happy. You know you can stay here tomorrow if you’d like, I can go home on my own. I won’t be so concerned, and I’m sorry for the fuss I started...”

“No, no. You were worried, and that’s okay. It’s something we have to work on together, because sometimes it’s reasonable, and sometimes it’s not. Besides, I would like to go home with you and worry about you instead. It’s good to see you feel better enough, but that’s not to say the feeling isn’t still there.”

Snork smiles and turns to face her instead. “I’d appreciate it, if you would come home and help me for a little bit... Only if it doesn’t interfere with your plans with Moomintroll.”

“Let me look after you for once, please?”

Snork pauses, then sighs. “... Okay. Thank you, Snorkmaiden… You’re the best little sister I could ask for,” he admits, giving her a smile that though hard to see in the dark she knew full well was there.

“Of course, and you’re a wonderful brother too. Now go to sleep, there’s only so many hours a day you sleep anyways, you needn’t lose anymore of them. Goodnight, Snork, sleep well,” she bids, turning back to Moomintroll and taking one of his hands to hold in her sleep while Snork turned back to face the wall as well, and they held tails just a bit tighter before letting go.

“You too, Snorkmaiden.”


End file.
